User blog:Eeneend/Skopio XV-1
Hey, I recieved the Skopio XV-1 today, together with the Kaxium V3, and I'm pleased. Most people say its a long and boring build because you have to do the same leg over and over again, but I had the solution to this. I had some experience with repeticious building, for I have the Striking Venom (Exo-Force), and the Axalara T9 (I had to build the same arm tree times, and yes, I do love big sets). You have to place four (or tree, in case of Axalara, or six, in case of the AT-AT or the AT-OT, both Star Wars, I do not own them, soo I might be wrong) plates on the table (its best to use a table for it totally ruins your back when you constantly have to turn from plate to plate when sitting on the ground), and, if your table is to small to swich the plates, two chairs, so you can easy move from chair to chair without moving the chairs. On every plate, you put the parts for a single leg, then you do each page of your building booklet for each plate, so at the end, you had an exiting, and fast build (it goes very fast because you don't have to think at what you're doing, because you just did it three times), and a giant monster to play with. The Skopio XV-1 itself is purely awesome, I love its color scheme, altought it could have been a little more diffrent from Axalara. Its shape is pretty genious, altought the semi-hydraulic lifters at the top of each leg are unnesacary to the construction, and make the set les posable, but they look cool. The tail is very detailed, but thanks to its weight and its weak conection (some semi-hydralic lifters won't be unesacary here), it can't stand up when making an angle, and sometimes spontaiously fals down. The tracks are just fantastic, but it really hurts your fingers when putting them all toghether at the same time, and its hard to take them apart, but the look more than makes up for that. I also like Telluris very much, and I eventually think his design is better than some canister sets. I don't know why people are always so negative about him, maybe its because he looks weird. I noticed that lego only brings out humanoid caracters (with some exeptions) or caracters that aren't humanoid, but still are kinda normal, I think this is because children simply don't like things they don't reconize. For example. I've made about fourty MOC's, none of them has the traditional build, my weirdest, and one of my favorite, has tree legs, no feet, and one of the legs hold a buz-saw, that also works as a wheel. It looks good, it doesn't really look like anything I can discribe (no, I wasn't a mistake, I wanted it to be weird, and I worked). One of my friends came by (he also likes bionicle, but isn't really good at MOCing), and he told me not to use my creativity so much because he could place it anymore. Just after he went home, I tought about what he said I came to the conclusion that that must be the reason why Lego only makes sets that look pretty normal to me. Category:Blog posts